


Road Trip

by books_and_starss



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books_and_starss/pseuds/books_and_starss
Relationships: Kendra Sorenson & Seth Sorenson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Road Trip

Seth had been driving for maybe two hours already, and there were still a few more to go. He didn't mind. He loved driving. Kendra, on the other hand, despised it, which was why she sat in the passenger seat. She had been delighted when he got his license.

The music playing on the car radio from bluetooth to Kendra's phone changed songs. "This is a good song," Kendra said.

"You say that every time." Seth was sure she had. It made sense since this was her playlist.

She just smiled.

"Ah, a bop" was how she identified the next song.

"Ah, good for you," Seth shot back. Well, intended to. It wasn't much of a shot. "What letter are we on?"

"Still on Q." They were playing the alphabet game, where you have to find every letter in the alphabet in order on signs or license plates. It was a good way to pass the time, but they always got stuck on Q, which was inconvenient when they'd taken bets on how many rounds they could fit into the drive.

It was about another hour before they made a quick stop at a rest station to stretch their legs. Seth instantly started running laps around the car. Kendra got out more slowly, shutting her door just in time for Seth to come around the side of the car and run directly into her back. He laughed and turned around to run laps in the other direction.

They stayed outside for a couple minutes (Kendra standing and stretching, Seth running) before getting back in the car. "My throat hurts from yelling about the alphabet game," Kendra grumbled. Seth laughed.

They kept playing. Kendra had made a post on her snapchat asking how many rounds they could fit in six hours, and the highest response she'd gotten was 32 from Warren. Kendra thought they could get to 20 at least, but she wasn't sure they could get many more. Seth had never been one to back down from a challenge, so they were aiming for 32.

Kendra reached over and grabbed Seth's right hand with her left. He let her hold it.

There was a lot of laughing. Seth sang along to most of the songs he knew. Kendra held her book open most of the time but didn't end up reading much in favor of helping with the alphabet game.

"There's a Q! Quality!" They passed a Quality Inn.

"R." Kendra pointed.

"Now we need…"

"S."

"Injuries!"

"What? There's only one injury."

At one point when they'd gone through a city, they'd seen a car get rear-ended right in front of them and another wreck a couple streets over, which Kendra used to reinforce her position on disliking big cities.

Both of them were quietly glad that Seth was actually a good driver (even with his tendency to drive much faster than strictly necessary, he was surprisingly adept).

"I'm gonna eat my candy now," Kendra announced later, digging her Three Musketeers bar out of the bag of gas station candy.

"Okay," Seth said. He didn't care. He'd been eating twizzlers the whole time.

Four and a half hours after the start of the trip was the next time they stopped. "We're on X of round 28." They were parked at a gas station, waiting for the tank to fill up.

"Explosion hazard." Kendra was squinting at the small letters on the gas pump.

"Y," Seth said, looking around.

A few seconds later, Kendra said, "Injury. 'Serious injury or death could occur.'"

There was silence for a moment, and then they both laughed.

This was by far not the worst long car trip either of the siblings had ever been on. They reached their destination, their car was completely intact, and they didn't even encounter any trouble along the way. Aside from how long it was, the trip was even pleasant. (They completed 33 rounds of the alphabet game. Warren was irritated, to say the least.)


End file.
